


Porn as a Palette Cleanser

by Mesmeret



Series: Stardate AU [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, College Destiel watch Pornstars! Destiel act out a Canon! Destiel Fanfic, Dirty Talk, Fanfic inception, M/M, Nerd Dean, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Porn Watching, Punk Castiel, Rimming, Star Wars Christmas Special, Tongue Piercings, frenums, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift fic for follower #120</p><p>Dean gets a dick pic from Castiel as a sign that he is clean. Dean, being the nerd that he is, prepared himself fully for a cock with three frenum piercings.<br/>But when he gets to Cas' apartment, they watch Star Wars Christmas Special and the first part of Bruce Kent's and Jimi Cox's second porno, <i>The Discipline of the Hunter</i>. That's right! Fanfic inception! (I hope it makes sense)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn as a Palette Cleanser

**Author's Note:**

> [zombiexbunny's](http://zombiexbunny.tumblr.com/) prompt: _I was just thinking a plot free, short scene with bottom!Dean and a top/pierced!Cas (not necessarily from that universe)? I’ve lately been partial to teasing/orgasm denial. Honestly I’m happy with anything Destiel_  
>  Oops. I did a big thing.

Dean nervously knocked on the apartment door. It was the first time he had been up on the fourth floor of the complex. Castiel opened the door with a lazy smile. Dean blushed deeply seeing that Cas changed his piercing jewelry to all black for his face and ears. It went great with his complexion and his tight black v-neck shirt.

“Hey, cutie. I’ve got some popcorn popping in the kitchen right now. You got the Christmas Special?” Cas led Dean to a living room with walls covered in posters. Dean sat down on the couch feeling a little awkward. He wanted to look sexy so he was wearing just a tight dark green t-shirt and jeans with some choice holes in the seat and legs. He hoped Castiel did see that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He didn’t want to seem desperate or anything, but Castiel texted him a pic of his pierced cock on a print out saying he’s clean. He indulged in some of his OCD cleaning and grooming down there the day before and stretched himself that afternoon.

And Castiel just sat down with a bowl of popcorn and two beers as the old VCR machine started to play the Star Wars Christmas Special. Dean tried not to pout as his new boyfriend ate a few pieces of popcorn and sip a beer. He grabbed his own beer and took a swig before setting it down and leaned against Cas’ shoulder, “Wow, this sucks so much.”

“Shhh, it’s too early for such declarations,” Castiel grinned. Dean pouted but watched the screen. By a half hour went by, Dean had a small victory of resting his head on Cas' thigh as dark red nails combed through his hair lazily. They would groan and laugh during the absurd parts but most of the time they watched quietly. When the credits rolled by, Dean stretched and gave his best sex kitten look up at Castiel. Maybe he practiced in the mirror since last week.

Castiel looked down at him with a warm smile but just caressed his cheek, “I’ve got the perfect palate cleanser. I think you’ll really like it.”

“Um, okay,” Dean blushed and sat up thinking they were going to make out. Instead, Cas pecked his cheek before pulling out the VHS. Dean pouted as Castiel turned on the DVD player to put in a disc.

“Ever heard of Bruce Kent?” Castiel blushed lightly.

“Uh, kinda sounds familiar. Why?” Dean feigned ignorance. He totally knew about how masculine and sexy the retired pornstar was.

“Well, he and his partner came out with a new film last month. It’s based off of those books you told me you liked,” Castiel blushed a little deeper.

“Oh, the Hunter Files? So, is this like one of those fan episodes of Star Trek?” Dean was starting to recollect an article discussing the release of a Hunter porno. Once the TV showed Bruce driving down a rural road, Dean squealed, “Oh, my God! We’re watching a porno together?! This is like, our first date, Cas!”

“Uh, I thought it was our first time having sex together,” Castiel’s blue eyes widened with concern. “I, uh, thought this would be fun.”

“Um, it’s cool. Just, wow,” Dean’s cheeks burned as he wondered if this was tame behavior of Castiel. “Uh, I guess we should take clothes off and watch it?”

Castiel’s shoulders relaxed, “Yes, I would like that.”

Once they were curled up completely naked, Castiel hit play before bringing his hands to Dean’s sides. The opening of the film fills the room with classic rock playing on the car radio that Bruce’s character, Michael is in. The camera is capturing the scenery as well as how sexy the 45 year old is driving with one hand on the wheel. The other hand is out of the window feeling the summer wind pass through. Bruce is speaking one of Dean’s favorite passages from the first novel with a midwestern drawl. He blushes realizing he is reciting the passage word for word. Castiel must’ve found it erotic because he is licking swirls against Dean’s neck. Dean moans softly feeling the hot metal of Cas’ tongue piercing tease his ear lobe.

Once the passage about free will and destiny is over, the black classic car starts making sounds of malfunction. Michael growls, “Son of a bitch, c’mon! I just worked on you, baby. You’re the worst wife of all!”

Both Dean and Castiel chuckle as Bruce tries his best at comedic acting. The car on the screen putters for a few seconds before the engine dies complete. Michael gets out with a frown to check under the hood. He tries to touch the hood, “Jesus, fuck! You’re hotter than sin!”

The camera zooms in on Bruce sucking on his burnt finger pad. Castiel pulls Dean’s finger to his mouth and suckles with eyes never leaving the screen. Michael is looking around seeing no one in sight. With a grumble, he pulls out a map from the glove compartment which means a great ass shot for the viewer. Dean shifted feeling the beginnings of real arousal start when he sees Castiel holding his wrist with both hands as the dark haired man is lost sucking on two fingers and watching the TV.

Michael is muttering at the map when a beat up truck rolls up. The stranger is a tall scruffy dark haired man with dark blue eyes wearing a dirty dark red baseball cap backwards, a grey t-shirt that showed off muscle definition and a tan from farm work, and dirt covered work jeans.

“Whoa. That’s really Jimi?” Dean gasped as the man looked nothing like that crossdressing pretty boy when he swaggered over to Michael. Castiel moaned around his fingers.

“Need a hand, Mister?” Jimi drawled. Michael looked up at him with a slow smile and a nod. “The garage is closed til Monday. I could tow this pretty thing over to my farm, if y’all like.”

“Yeah, that would be cool. I’m Michael. You?” Michael held out a hand to shake.

“Call me Jimmy. I’ll tow but it won’t come cheap. This ol’ piece of shit might crap out too,” Jimmy nodded towards the truck with a dark grin. The camera got a shot of Michael swallowing nervously.

“Okay, I ain’t got much money, but I’m good with my hands,” He grinned.

“Sounds good. What about your ass?” Jimmy purred pinning Michael to the side of the black classic car. Dean moaned at the sight while Castiel pulled him closer to pump his cock slowly. Dean blushed up into Castiel’s lust dark eyes to get the courage to try to jerk off the pierced cock. He was nervous he would snag one of the piercings. Castiel just leaned back and the hand around Dean’s cock trembled for a moment.

“Uh, what the fuck, dude! I can camp out in my car till the garage opens. Go fuck yourself,” Michael tried to push Jimmy away with an angry huff. Jimmy just grinned and pulled him into a hard kiss that made Michael whimper. After a minute of dominant kissing, Jimmy pulled away with a dark laugh. “Get in the car, pretty. I’ll hitch you up real good.”

Dean moaned watching how dazed Bruce was from that kiss. Castiel pushed him down onto his back and started grinding down slowly. Dean whined at how fantastic it felt to feel Castiel’s nipple, hip, and cock piercings brush against his unpierced parts. He turned his head to the right to continue watching the film. Jimmy had Michael down on his knees in the middle of the road gagging on Jimmy’s cock. Michael was trying to break free from the quick restraints Jimmy made from Michael’s clothes.

“Good to know the city teaches y’all to be a good cocksucker,” Jimmy groaned as he pulled out of Michael’s mouth to only have Michael spit on it. “Mmm, gettin’ it wet for me to fuck yer ass?”

Michael glared up at him before flinching when Jimmy slapped him with his spit wet cock. He tried to nip at it but Jimmy pulled away completely to jerk himself off. The camera zoomed in on Jimmy and Michael’s faces. Jimmy was biting his lower lip grunting as his cum landed on Michael’s shocked face.

“Why the hell did you cum on my face?” Michael tried to wipe the cum off of his face with his shoulders.

“‘Cause I wanted to,” Jimmy smirked before tugging Michael into the truck and drove off.

Castiel paused the film and looked down at Dean, “Bedroom?”

Dean was already wiggling out from under Cas to get to the dark room down the hall. Castiel swatted his ass following close by. Castiel pulled Dean up onto the bed and manhandled him to his right side with his left knee bent towards his head.

“Hold your knee like that, cutie. I’ll take care of ya,” Castiel kissed his knee with a wink. Dean whined at how vulnerable the position made him feel, but he held his leg bent. He felt Cas’ breath against his balls and ass before the man’s tongue lapped at the skin. Castiel cursed under his breath after he swirled his tongue around Dean’s hole.

He tasted cherry vanilla lube.

Dean whimpered softly feeling Castiel laying on his bottom leg. More specifically feeling that cock twitch against the sensitive skin of the crease of his bent knee. He clenched both his hole and his leg with a moan. Castiel groaned rutting shamelessly against Dean’s leg while licking away the traces of lube. Once Castiel needed air, he pulled away to ask, “You fingered yourself before you came up?”

The engineer blushed over his shoulder at how sultry Castiel’s lips looked.

“No. I just stretched it open.”

Castiel’s brows went up for a moment as he imagined being able to push and pull a plug out of Dean. Feeling the urge to speed things up, Castiel straddled Dean’s inner thigh. He purred deeply while stroking Dean’s cock, “Want me in you that badly, cutie?”

“Yes! Please, Cas!” Dean felt Castiel’s tip press against his taint as he rocked his hips into the man’s hand. Castiel leaned in for a moment to feel how voracious Dean’s gorgeous body was. Cas managed to slip three fingers in easily. Dean blushed as he watched those eyes go wide.

“I, uh, did research. I hope you have acceptable condoms. I have three in my, ah, jeans,” Dean arched in bliss as Castiel found his prostate.

“Course I do,” Castiel groaned as his pinky slowly pushed in as well. “Yeah, damn. I think we’re both prepared and ready, right?”

Dean nodded as he bit his lip trying not to scream. His ass felt so good with Castiel’s fingers. He couldn’t wait for the pierced man’s cock.

Castiel leaned to the side to grab the condom and lube on the night stand. He rolled it on him before sinking down so Dean’s left leg could rest on his shoulder comfortably. Dean’s last and only time having sex was doggystyle. This was a whole new world of a sex position for him. He was impressed that his body was flexible enough to handle it. He felt Cas’ fingers cover his rim with more lube before there was a push of the covered crown. Dean panted out some short moans as the sensation of bumps against his rim went straight to his dick.

Castiel kissed the medial distal side of Dean’s thigh while he slowly seated himself into his beautiful cutie. Dean spasmed from the ticklish sensation of Castiel’s lips. This caused Castiel to buck into Dean sharply.

“Sorry!” the pair whispered in unison. Castiel looked at Dean with a small smile and rolled his hips gently. Dean gasped at the sensation of textured fullness. Soon they fell into a steady dance of hip gyration. But as they neared orgasm, Castiel held Dean’s leg with his palms and nails while Dean was jerking himself with loud, choppy moans.

“G-Gonna! Fu-aaah!” Dean curled down to grip tightly at Cas’ legs as his orgasm covered his chest. Castiel hissed softly as the little bit of pain pushed him to fill the condom. He growled into Dean’s leg before giving the engineer a hickey on his calf.

Dean gasped at feeling his skin get marked by teeth and soothed by a pierced tongue. Even with the extra rush of endorphins, his legs started to shake in the not so good way.

“C-can you please pull out, Cas?” Dean blushed as he tried to curl his body into the fetal position.

Castiel blinked for a moment before remembering how inexperienced his partner was. He blushed back and rubbed Dean’s hip as he pulled out. He tossed the used condom in the trash before gently cleaning off Dean’s front with a tank top.

“Let’s shower in a few and then finish that film?” Castiel murmured into Dean’s neck.

“Sure, but what will we be doing now?” Dean asked as he weaved his fingers between Cas’.

“Cuddling,” Castiel grinned against Dean’s neck.

“Roger,” Dean mumbled as post orgasmic sleep washed over him in the safety of his boyfriend’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com)! Next person gets a fic! Also, send me prompts and I'll write a few paragraphs!


End file.
